The Little Girl Story
by IcedCappuccino
Summary: Si gadis tidak tahu dan Denmark menyesal dengan perayaan pada hari itu.


Author : Ini nih kalau punya pairing nyeleneh! Oh, Ini pen name baru dari Sindy Beilschmidt! Sekarang jadi IcedCappuccino!

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power atau yang sekarang jadi Hetalia World Stars punya Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning : Cerita sedikit galau, mungkin? Oh, ini berdasarkan Hetaween dimana Denmark 'ditembak' si gadis XD**

* * *

Gadis kecil berambut pirang khas ras kaukasia berlari di dalam Christiansborg Palace, kedua kaki mungkil saling beradu dengan lantai menyebabkan suara nyaring. Beberapa orang dewasa hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku si gadis.

Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis kecil bisa berlarian di dalam sebuah gedung pemerintahan negara Denmark? Jawabannya hanya satu, ia adalah anak dari salah satu pejabat pemerintah. Lebih tepatnya menjadi menteri luar negeri negara yang terkenal akan putri duyungnya tersebut.

Saat si gadis berlari, ia melewati seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan gaya berantakan. Ia juga terlihat muda sehingga membuat perhatian si gadis tertuju kepada laki-laki misterius. Gadis kecil tersebut memilih mendekatinya dan berharap agar kakak muda mau mengobrol menghabiskan waktu. Jujur, gadis kecil sekarang merasa lelah karena berlari.

"Tuan! Tuan!" suara mungilnya terdengar manis.

Si laki-laki muda berambut _jabrik _justru mencari sumber suara ke segala arah hingga tarikan terasa di celana jas bermerek miliknya. Tentu ia menunduk untuk melihat siapa si penarik. Kedua mata biru pria muda bertemu dengan manik _hazel _dari si gadis.

"Eh? Ah, ada apa ya nak?" entah kenapa ia justru memiliki gaya bicara seolah sudah bukan berumur muda lagi.

"Tuan, aku baru melihatmu! Dan… tuan ganteng!"

Suara halilintar entah kenapa terdengar di telinga si laki-laki jabrik. Sedangkan orang yang memujinya (seorang manusia pula!) sudah tidak berada di tempat.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, laki-laki berambut jabrik merayakan hari Halloween bersama keempat orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga. Si gadis kecil dan ibundanya juga diundang. Sebenarnya laki-laki tersebut sempat di tatap aneh oleh beberapa kolega karena keputusan nyeleneh nan beresiko tapi tetap saja dilakukan. Mereka mengambil tema hantu di salah satu hotel di Denmark.

Kelompok yang terdiri dari lima laki-laki dan dua perempuan telah turun dari mobil mewah berjenis limosin. Mereka berjalan beriringan, si gadis paling mencolok karena suaranya yang paling nyaring. Ia memakai baju _dress _compang-camping namun tidak mengurangi imutnya gaya gadis mungil. Kedua tangannya terayun dengan gemulai.

"Tuan! Kenapa kami tidak diperbolehkan ikut pesta sampai akhir? Ini aneh! Ini aneh!" seperti biasa gadis tersebut memanggil pemuda berambut berantakan dengan sebutan tuan karena tidak mengetahui nama aslinya.

Ibunya dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan sang anak,"karena kita berbeda dengan mereka, sayang"

"Berbeda? Tapi aku tidak melihat perbedaan diantara aku dan tuan muda ini, Ibu!"

Laki-laki berambut jabrik yang mendengar penjelasan sang ibu ikut menambahkan, "tapi kalau kamu lihat mukaku, pasti ada yang beda. Coba perhatikan!"

"Tapi ini nggak adil! Seharusnya… oh, tuan!"

"Hmm?"

"Tuan akan tetap sendiri, kan? Ketika nanti ayah sudah mundur dari jabatannya pasti Tuan akan ditinggal. Kalau sendirian… ayahku pernah mengatakan kalau 'orang sendirian tanpa istri dan anak sangat suram' jadi-"

"GYAAA! Maafkan, aku! Na-nanti anakku akan kumarahi!' tiba-tiba sang memotong perkataan anaknya.

Laki-laki berambut jabrik itu hanya bisa memasang wajah maklum. Ia kemudian hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok, tidak merasa kesepian malah…"

"Tetap saja, suatu saat nanti… saat diriku sudah besar, aku akan menikahi tuan! Karena pasti akan menyedihkan kalau tuan merasa kesepian di masa depan! Aku pasti akan jadi istrimu"

Wajah sang ibu memerah karena malu, laki-laki berambut jabrik hanya bisa membuka mulut dengan lebar. Teman-temannya menatap bengong setelah mendengar perkataan _nyeleneh _si gadis kecil.

"_åh Gud…_(1)"gumam si laki-laki pelan.

…

Gadis kecil berambut panjang sekarang sudah dewasa, ia bahkan lulus dari salah satu universitas terkenal di Denmark. Ia juga sudah lama tidak pegi ke pusat pemerintahan negaranya maupun bertemu si laki-laki. Sebenarnya ia sedikit bingung, saat mencari kontak atau kabar tentangnya selalu berakhir nihil seolah laki-laki yang pernah ia katakan akan dinikahinya tidak pernah ada. Ia juga sudah tahu kalau pikirannya saat kecil begitu polos. Ia tidak pernah berharap tentang menikahinya, lagi pula pasti laki-laki tersebut sudah tidak muda lagi.

Oh, bicara tentang karir, si gadis sekarang terkenal akan seseorang perekam sejarah serta pencari fakta terunik sejarah. Ia suka sekali memotret kejadian-kejadian tak terduga para kepala pemerintahan negara. Bagaimana ia bisa datang ke acara-acara khusus tersebut, ada seseorang misterius yang selalu mengirimkan surat resmi atas nama pemerintah Denmark.

Kali ini ia diundang dalam pertemuan di pusat pemerintahan di kota Copenhagen. Seperti biasa, sebuah surat misterius terkirim ke tempat tinggalnya. Kali ini bahkan dirinya di khususkan menjadi pemotret saat ada pertemuan penting nanti.

Ia sampai di istana tersebut, senyuman penuh nostalgia terpancar dari bibir.

Ia berjalan masuk dan memberikan surat undangan agar di periksa oleh pihak keamanan. Setelah lolos, dengan terburu-buru ia pergi ke tempat pertemuan. Seperti biasa sesampainya disana ia mulai memotret momentum dari jabatan tangan antar kepala negara sampai siapa saja yang mengobrol dengan kasual.

Kedua mata _hazel _sang gadis menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya saat umurnya masih belia. Hatinya justru berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Refleks, tangan kanan miliknya menyentuh bagian yang terasa berdegup. Matanya masih tidak percaya kalau laki-laki tersebut sampai sekarang masih ada di pusat pemerintahan. Bahkan wajah hingga kulit masih tetap sama, tidak ada kerutan sama sekali.

Ia ingin mendekat namun terpotong oleh permintaan pemotretan oleh beberapa kepala negara. Ia kesempingkan keinginannya tersebut.

Setelah acara selesai, ia hanya menatap foto-foto yang terakhir kali terpotret dengan puas. Empat penyimpan data berukuran besar yang dibawa sudah penuh dengan kenangan. Ia sangat menyukai hal ini dan selalu berharap kalau anak cucunya kelak bisa melihat wajah-wajah pemimpin pendahulu mereka.

Si gadis tidak sadar kalau laki-laki berambut acak-acakan mendekat dan berakhir menubruknya. Meminta maaf, si laki-laki mengulurkan tangan dan saat kedua mata bertemu hanya keheingan disertai ekspresi terkejut diantara mereka.

Pada akhirnya mereka berakhir di sebuah café.

Laki-laki berambut jabrik menatap kopi yang mengepul di hadapannya. Ia mengaku terkejut kalau si gadis mungil yang suka dekat dan menceritakan banyak hal sudah _setua _ini. Ia justru memasang wajah maklum.

"Tuan, aku tidak menyangka kalau kita akan bertemu lagi dan… aku sudah berbeda, ya?" tapi sepertinya sifat pembuka pembicaraan dengan nada positif tidak berubah.

"Ah, aku juga tidak menyangka… haruskah aku memanggilmu, 'nak' lagi seperti dulu?"

Ia hanya terkikik geli, "silahkan saja."

Lawan bicara justru terdiam dengan canggung, ia tidak pernah seperti ini bahkan terkenal cerewet diantara teman-temannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana?"

"Aku masih ingat perkataan saat masih kecil dulu. Tapi sekarang aku mengerti kenapa tuan mengatakan kalau anda berbeda. Aku baru mengerti saat dewasa dan melihat anda beberapa kali dalam foto walaupun beraakhir kuhapus"

"Ah, itu ya…"

"Aku sudah akan menikah dengan seseorang dan, tolong hadir nanti ya!"

Si gadis tersebut meninggalkan café duluan tanpa penjelasan jelas. Saat laki-laki ingin mengikutinya dan berniat membayar, yang ia tahu adalah kopi sudah terbayar.

Tetap saja, mau bagaimanapun dirinya berbeda walaupun ada sebagian kecil di dalam sanubarinya mengatakan kalau wanita tersebut cantik. Ia bahagia saat mendengar si gadis akan menikah dengan seorang laki-laki. Ia berjalan gontai meninggalkan café dan membiarkan dirinya terlambat menemui sang atasan.

* * *

(1)Ya ampun... atau sejenis OMG!

* * *

Author : Aisshhh udah lama ya nggak balik ke fandom ini. Sekalinya balik bikin fic bittersweet. Ah, makasih yang sudah menjadi pembaca setia cerita author di fandom Hetalia. Mungkin kalau kesibukan di fandom dan dunia nyata berkurang (walaupun kayaknya bagian dunia nyata nggak mungkin) bakalan balik ke fandom lama. Hueee aku rindu padamu, Alfred dan Berwald!

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk yang baca!


End file.
